Research
by mysteries green fairy
Summary: Hermione has been spending a lot of time in the study Ron has no idea of what she is up to. Getting very frustrated he confronts her will what she has to say change everything? Ron and Hermione fluff, well end up being about three chapters.FIN
1. Chapter 1

Declaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Ron sighed. It was the fifth night in a row that he was going to bed alone. His wife, was in the study; working on some mysterious project. He was starting to get worried. She hadn't acted like this since Hogwarts when they had to sit their N.E.W.T.S. She would stay up late months before the exams and studied. He had gotten used to this in their early days at Hogwarts.

But this was different; there were no exams that she had to study for. He just couldn't figure out what she was doing those late nights in the study. And she wouldn't tell him when he asked. In fact she got angry with any mention of the subject.

Ron couldn't figure out what was wrong with her or what she was doing all this time.

He couldn't take it anymore. He had to find out what she was doing. It was killing him knowing that she wouldn't even tell him. She's meant to tell me everything; she's my wife for god's sake!

He put his slippers on and walked up the staircase that led to the brightly lit room which was the study.

He tiptoed across the hall, so she couldn't hear him. He wanted to catch her in the act.

As he got closer he heard a scrambling sound, as if she tidying something up.

He swore. She had heard him.

Yet he still walked in the room, no longer tiptoeing.

She had indeed put anything away that would give him any clue on what she was doing; she was sitting innocently in her chair reading a book.

Ron sighed.

"Hermione, how long are you going to do this to me?" He begged her to tell him what she was spending all her time on.

"I will tell you when I'm ready." She got up from her chair and walked past him, head held high.

Ron lingered in the room after her. He looked around, desperately trying to see any sign on what is wife was spending all of her energy on.

Things could not continue the way they were. He had barely spoken a word to her all week. He was beginning to feel lonely; it was if she wasn't really there. Don't get me wrong, he loves her very much. They had been enjoying a very peaceful life, but things were changing. If he didn't find out what she was doing soon, his head would explode.

Running his fingers through his red hair; he walked back into their bedroom. Hermione was getting herself comfortable in the doona that Harry & Ginny had gotten them for their engagement.

She didn't even look at him when he got inside the covers.

He purposely gave a heavy sigh and turned off the light.

He dreamt that night a dozen possibilities of what Hermione could be doing in the study.

He woke up and put his hand around Hermione; only to find that her spot was empty.

He sighed looking down at the empty space that Hermione should have been in.

He got up and put some clean clothes on, trying to make no sound at all. He was going to try and trick her again.

Quietly, he crept outside the bedroom, into the hall, and up the stairs. But on the third step up the staircase gave a low creak. He sighed as he heard yet again the scrambling sound from inside the study. He was never going to find out what Hermione was up to.

As he was heading downstairs again, to make himself breakfast (he thought that she could make her own today) the study door opened. And out came Hermione, in her dressing gown. Showing no sigh of emotion at all.


	2. Chapter 2

Ron was doing his best to ignore Hermione, but he couldn't keep his eyes off her. He had a feeling of hunger. He was missing her very much; they had never gone this long without showing any sign of affection, ever.

Yet he didn't say a word to her as they were making breakfast. He was waiting for her to say something, for her to tell him how much she hated keeping secrets from him, he was waiting for her to tell him exactly what she was up to.

But it didn't come.

No matter how much he loved Hermione, this was tearing his heart in two. He had thought that she would always come to him when something was wrong or when she had something she wanted to share. They had been married for three years now. Was this how all marriages end up being like?

He hoped not, he had loved Hermione for a long time now, and before he loved her they were very close friends. He felt that he could go to her with anything, but now he wasn't sure if she felt the same.

After breakfast Hermione went back upstairs, Ron could only guess what she was doing.

He had been hoping that they would go for their usual Saturday morning walk in the park; he had thought that she would have to surrender under the strong protection of the trees and the mystically mood they produced.

He diseased to go for the walk by himself, it would clear his head a bit. He went to the cupboard and pulled out his dark brown jacket; he didn't notice however the little sheet of paper that slipped out of the pink coat next to his, as he did this.

Writing a quick note to Hermione, he went outside.

It was a beautiful morning; the sun was up but it was still cold and dewy. Ron loved this time of the day, because it didn't make you feel happy or sad, you were free to think and diseased how you felt for yourself. He could hear the slight hum for the cars on the motorway, three hundred meters away.

Things were looking the worst for Ron and Hermione's marriage. The last three years had been the best years of his life and he wasn't going to let her spoil it all. He wouldn't. He had to do something. If he didn't he would never be able to forgive himself.

He loved her so much, and now that he had her, he couldn't give her up. She was everything to him without her his life would be dull & lifeless. He could look into her eyes for hours and never get bored. They would stay up late and talk about everything and anything. There was nothing that he couldn't trust her with. Nothing that he wouldn't do for her. She only had to ask.

He had been taking for granted the relationship that he shared with Hermione for quite some time now, but not anymore. He knew better.

He just couldn't stand the fact that there was something that she wasn't telling him. The curiosity was killing him, he had to find out what she was doing, he had to.

He walked around the misty lake twice, before making up his mind. He would confront Hermione and tell her how he felt. On the way back to their apartment he had high hopes that he would soon know that Hermione was doing with all the time that she spent in the study.

As he walked he saw some children playing soccer and, who seemed to be the youngest, was protesting. From what he could hear, the younger one was telling his brother (they looked very much alike) off because he was about to ask a girl out but then he came in and told her about the time when his teddy was going to kill him as he slept, and had to sleep in his room.

Ron shook his head. It reminded him too much of something that Fred and George would do.

He sighed. He hadn't seen them in such a long time. He had been too wrapped up in what Hermione was doing.

He reached their apartment.

It was a small house, but just the right size for the both of them. They didn't entertain much as neither of them could cook, and Ron had never even lifted a duster. But Ron thought it was perfect for them all the same. It had become his heaven.

He yelled out her name as he entered through the door, to let her know that he was back.

There was no answer.

He called her again.

Still there was no answer.

'That was odd,' he thought. She always answered him even when she was in the study.

He jumped up the stairs three at a time and saw that the study door was open slightly.

He walked in to find Hermione asleep with her head on the desk. She was making cute noises. Ron couldn't help but smile.

But this was before he caught sight of what she was sleeping on.

It was a sheet of paper with a series of graphs and writing. Ron speedily read the first paragraph, it was all about finance. In panic he quickly read the last paragraph.

His mouth flung open as he read the last line.

This can't be happening!

Not again.

Out of all the things he had thought Hermione was up to he had never thought of this.

This changed EVERYTHING!


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks so much for all of your reviews, and because you have all been so nice I thought that I would put up the next instalment sooner, this isn't then whole chapter but I thought that I could break it up a bit more as I thought that it was moving a bit fast. Its short I know, but be grateful that you got anything!

* * *

This couldn't be happening, it just couldn't.

He had spent all of his life being poor, and now it was happening again?

His whole life had been stuttered when he read the words "Weekly spending money $150". How the hell were they going to survive on $150 dollars a week, that wouldn't even pay for food?

This couldn't be happening.

He banged his head on one of the posters of the bed.

Surely they hadn't spent that much money.

He couldn't believe it.

He didn't want to believe it.

He had been poor for the majority of his life, and he didn't like it one bit. But since him and Hermione had gotten married, he had enjoyed the way that the other side lives, not having to worry about paying weekly bill and for food. He had been able to buy Hermione gifts when ever he felt like it and had not had to worry about the expense. He had never taken this for granted, but didn't want to go but to the way he lived before. He like the way of life that he had now too much to let it go.

Yet he didn't have a choice, this is the way that things are now. All you can do is work towards changing the future.

He sighed, he would have to confront Hermione, and tell her that he knew what was happening. She would probably kill him. She hated it when he snooped around her things.

But it would have to wait until morning.

* * *

Don't you just love it when Ron is so obvious to what is straight in front of him!

Lol

To those of you who thought that Hermione is pregnant, you are wrong! Close but not close enough.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry that it has taken so long to update, but things have been very busy as the school musical has just started and rehearsals where getting very tiring!

* * *

Ron woke up the next morning to find that Hermione was already out of bed and probably already in the study.

He sighed. He couldn't wait to find out what she was up to.

He was halfway to the door when he remembered the ordeal that was yesterday. Again the idea shocked him. His shock turned into anger. Why didn't she tell him and how could she have made him think that everything was okay when in fact it wasn't?

This was it.

He jumped up the steps two at a time, yelling her name as he went, warning her that he was coming. Sure enough there was a scuffling sound coming from the study. If this was yesterday he would have been heartbroken to hear her hiding her work. But not today.

He walked into the dimly light room, to find that Hermione was yet again sitting on the green velvet couch reading a random book.

"How could you do this to me?" Ron asked her as he stood leaning on the door way.

"Do what?" she looked at him with questioning eyes.

Something was up.

"I'm just reading my book." There was something about his posture that said that he knew something he shouldn't.

"Since when do you read books upside down?" He lifted one eyebrow at her.

She looked down at the book and sure enough it was upside down. She quickly turned it the right way around. "I'm trying to expand my brain power."

Ron shock his head. "You mean you're trying to find a way to get us out of finiacal debt."

She gasped. What could have given him that idea?

"That's right. I read your papers when you were asleep yesterday. We're poor again." He put his head in his arms in shame.

Hermione couldn't help it. She laughed.

Ron looked at her in horror. "What?"

"So you came back in here yesterday when I thought that you were out and saw something that gave you the idea that we are broke."

"Yes! Why are you looking at me that way? Its not funny!" Why the hell was she acting this way? Did she think that it was a game?

"We're not broke!"

"What?" Did he just hear right? "We're not?"

"No Ronald, we're not. And if you would have look properly at the piece of paper that you saw, you would have know that too."

She walked over to the desk and took out a piece of paper from the bottom drawer. She handed it to him. She was still smiling.

"Read the top heading" she told him.

Ron recognized the piece of paper to be the one that he had seen yesterday, but he had only seen the bottom half yesterday……

He read out aloud, "Weekly Spending Now". He started to scan down the page trying to find the figure he had read last time. He found it, weekly spending money after food, bills, ect.

He looked up in horror. All of this was for nothing! How could he have missed this?

"So…." Hermione knew that now was the time to tell him, "you don't think we're poor anymore?

"You're arm must have been in the way yesterday." He didn't want her to think that he was that thick, thought it was probably too late for that now.

Hermione just smiled.

There was a pause.

"Ron, I have something to tell you." She had suddenly gotten very serious.

This was what he had been waiting for.

"Ron, we have been together for a while now and……well..." She didn't know the right way to put it.

Ron couldn't believe it. She was going to break up with him? She….How…… it didn't make any sense. But it broke his heart all the same.

"Hermione how could you do this to me?" She looked confused. "I love you, and now you want to break up with me?"

"Break up with you? You think that I was about to break up with you?" She loved it the way that Ron was so obvious. 'He thinks I'm going to break up with him, far from it! '

"What else would you be saying, that you want to have a baby?" If she wasn't breaking up with him then what was so doing?

Her smile only widened.

"Hang on……….." ' How could I have been so dumb? Why didn't I see it before? ' "You want to have a baby!" he said again.

"Yes Ron, I want to have a baby……" She left her words hanging.

"With me?" He couldn't help it.

"Yes silly, with you!"

"So we're not poor and you're not going to break up with me?" He had to make sure that he had it right. He didn't want her to really break up with him.

"Don't you want to have baby?" Hermione questioned him. This wasn't the way that she thought that he would have reacted.

"What?"

She sighed. This wasn't going good at all.

"A baby. I don't want anything more." He was such a jerk sometimes.

She lifted an eyebrow.

"Hermione, the moment I met you, I knew that you we're the one that I wanted to marry. The one I wanted to grow old with. The one that I would have children with. Hermione, I love you more than anything. I've always wanted this, I just didn't know what you would think about it." He kissed her hand.

She looked deep into his eyes and knew that he was telling the truth.

He pulled her into his arm and held her close.

Her arms found their way to the back of his neck as he kissed her passionately.

"You really want this?" she asked him just to make sure.

"Haven't I already answered this?"

Hermione gently hit him.

"Yes, Hermione I want to this. I've always wanted to be a dad."

They smiled at each other.

"So what actually we're you doing up her all the time?" She still hadn't told him.

"I was doing some research, to see if you would be able to survive with an extra mouth to feed. It's bad enough with just you." She often made jokes about how much he ate.

"And..." he prompted.

"And we will be fine, if we just be careful what we spend our money on for the next few months. That means no more new brooms!" She laughed.

He made a sad face.

"What would you have done if we we're "poor" ?" The way that he had reacted you would have thought that he would rather die than become poor again.

"Its not as bad as I make it out to be. It would just mean that there would be no new broomsticks, or you wouldn't be able to bring that new book home once a week. Hermione, I wouldn't leave you just because we we're poor, you're too special to lose."

They kissed again, but it was more deep and passionate than before. He ended up picking her up and carrying her down the stair to the bedroom.

Out of all of the things that Ron had thought that Hermione was doing, this was never one of them. But he wouldn't have it any other way.

He was going to be a dad.

* * *

Hope that you all liked it

Wish me luck!


End file.
